


啊，小精靈！

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 噗浪活動，短打練手。突發奇想的小短篇，也試試新的文體：)





	啊，小精靈！

**Author's Note:**

> 原題目為「幻想生物」、「神秘消失的橡皮擦」。

嘿，泰迪，

媽媽很生氣，她說我 **又** 弄丟擦布了，可是我明明記得擦布在桌上呀，我不是故意弄丟的，為什麼要這麼生氣呢……

◇

嘿，泰迪，

家裏是不是有小精靈？今天老師跟我們講了小精靈的故事，我覺得是真的，我的擦布一定都是這樣不見的，但是大家都笑我。我有點難過。

◇

唔，泰迪，

小精靈是不是很喜歡我的擦布？可是我很困擾，可以請她還我嗎？我到處跟人家借，數學課的時候還差點被老師發現，我不想一直被罵。

我真的不是迷糊鬼！

◇

救命！泰迪！

我的手帕也不見了！媽媽超生氣的！

◇

嘿，泰迪，

今天跟同學比陀螺，我贏了兩顆糖果！我忍了好久都沒吃，可以拿這個跟小精靈換嗎？我可以分給她 ~~一個——~~ **兩個！兩個都給她！**

◇

哦不，泰迪，

我連便當盒都找不到了……媽媽說我明天沒午餐吃了……

◇

嘿，泰迪，

還好後來我還是有便當，但媽媽說再弄丟的話下次就真的要餓肚子了。好可怕。

昨晚睡前我把餅乾放在桌上，小精靈沒有拿走。顯然她比較喜歡糖果。早上我發現水壺不見時媽媽又念我了，說我東西亂丟才會找不到，可是，小精靈就找得到啊，她把我的擦布、手帕、尺、便當盒……還有很多只有媽媽才記得住的東西都拿走了。

明明就是小精靈。

◇

噢，泰迪，

你能見到小精靈嗎？我想跟她談談……

我想好了，我有很多玩具，我願意跟小精靈交換，請她把上學要用的東西還我可以嗎？

◇

泰迪！謝謝你！！

小精靈真的出現了！媽媽讓我先收拾房間才能出去玩，結果我們在床底下找到所有的東西！天啊，原來小精靈比較喜歡玩具，她要跟我換！太好了！

Fin.


End file.
